demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sirena McCall/History
Backstory Peitha had an one nightstand with Justin McCall and began pregnant. Nine months later, she dropped Sirena off at his house with a letter saying that the child was his and the name of the baby. Which was bad timing as it was Valentine's Day, and Cally (the wife) went out to get the mail. When she read the note, the two got into an argument. One of his transgression, and the other if they should keep the child or not. In the end, they did. But as soon as Sirena could talk, she started to instigate things between them. At first petty things, then it slowly started to build. Though a divorce never came, as they wanted to stay together for the kids. Making the house an unhappy one. At that time Sirena was turning fourteen, and was catching the eyes of boys. Knowing that she was beautiful and very persuasive, Sirena started dating. Only dating them at the maximum for a month. Because of this, her half sister, Michelle called her a desperately s***. Stun and hurt by this, Sirena cried herself to sleep. After she quit her mopping, she sought out revenge. The next day Sirena started planning on still Michelle's boyfriend, Blake. Even though he was seventeen, he still had an interest in her, like all the other boys. Unknowing she used her persuasion on him, and he immediately broke up with Michelle and starting dating her. The two got into a fight, and it ended with Michelle calling Sirena a w***. Outrage Sirena slept with Blake, with the thought 'You want a w***? I show you a w***.' Of course, once that happen it got out and she began to get bullied and had immature boys teasing her restlessly. Distorted and upset, Sirena stopped going to school. But the bullying didn't stop there, they would phone call the house or say things on her page in social media. She finally had just shut off all of her accounts, and went back to school. Where she got into a fight with a girl, who was calling her names, and she was kick out of school. This continued all the way to sophomore year. For the pass couple of years, she had cried herself to sleep, kept her head down, wore baggy clothes, cut herself, and tried to stay under the radar. Which was difficult because of her beauty. But when she hit sophomore, Sirena had had enough. She had swore to herself that she wouldn't become a sad little girl that the world would beat down on. Never to be another cliché. So she completely embraced her mistake, embrace the fact that she was the School's W***. In and return to that, she became rebellious. Dying some of her hair red, partying all night, getting drink, sleeping with every boy in the school...it became too much and her parents send her to the strictest private school. Being the manipulative devious girl that she was, Sirena found out a way to break all the rules. The school send her back to her parents, who didn't know what to do with her. So they sent her away to New York. Where a satyr found her and took her to Camp Half-Blood. When she found out who her mother was, Sirena came to the conclusion that she would have been a w*** anyway. With or without Blake. Category:History